


PlayList Live

by piccalily0510



Series: Lions, Llamas, and Space, oh my!! [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Playlist Live, Prompt Fic, Written for my friends, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccalily0510/pseuds/piccalily0510
Summary: My roommate and friend wanted a story involving the three of us meeting/falling for Phil, Dan, and PJ.  So, this is the beginning of what will probably be a long work.





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so all mistakes are mine. This was tons of fun to write and will probably continue to grow as a way for me to procrastinate on homework! Enjoy :)

The day was finally here—the day that Rebekah would finally meet Dan and Phil!! She was lucky enough to win a few tickets to Playlist Live in Florida in 2017 and was going with Heather and Annie. They walked into the Marriott Hotel where the event was located and were overwhelmed by the realization that they were in the same building as all of their YouTube heroes—the most exciting being Dan, Phil, PJ, and Chris. 

They had won the most exclusive VIP packages through a Dan & Phil Contest and were looking forward to the “Playlist Kick-Off Extravaganza,” as it was being hosted by none other than Dan & Phil! They had seats for the front row and had arrived at the hotel an entire day early in hopes that they could catch glances of the different YouTubers before everyone else arrived. They went directly to their hotel room and looked out the window. Seeing nobody outside from their window, they decided to head down to the pool to relax for a bit. 

As they walked down to the pool, they discovered a notable increase in security personnel standing in the hallways. The security officers asked to see our badges and hotel room keys before letting us into the pool area. When they opened the door, they couldn’t believe their eyes. Chilling in the giant hot tub were Tyler Oakley, Troye Sivan, Dan, Phil, PJ, and Chris (as well as other less notable YouTube icons). After picking their jaws up off the floor, Annie, Heather, and Rebekah calmly walked to a table to set down their stuff and take off their swim cover-ups and shoes. 

“Hey you three! Why don’t you come join us?” Exclaimed Phil in his wonderfully British voice. Bekah had a full-on internal fangirl moment, then proceeded to lead her two friends over to the hot tub full of hot YouTubers. 

After settling into the hot tub, the girls introduced themselves to the guys who then began to introduce themselves. The girls burst out into laughter, as they already knew more about the men in that hot tub than the men were probably comfortable with!! The guys’ faces were absolutely astounded when they said that none of them needed introduction. Then they seemingly had a synchronized “OooOOooh” moment when they realized that the girls were guests to PL. 

“Well in that case,” suggested Dan, why don’t you join us for a few hours tonight?” 

Of course all three of the girls said “YES!!” in their own enthusiastic way… Heather nearly burst everyone’s eardrums with her enthusiasm and then, embarrassed, began to curl into herself, when PJ assured her, “don’t worry about your volume… it’s super loud in here anyway.” Heather, who thought she had already reached her blush limit for the year, blushed harder than she ever had in her life. PJ merely laughed and reassured her that it was fine, then proceeded to hold a conversation with her as if she were the most important person in the room—rather than the most insignificant.

Annie was more laidback in her enthusiasm, but shyly accepted their invitation and tried her best not to stare at Dan too much. Phil, noticing her awkward half-glances in Dan’s direction, shoved Dan in Annie’s direction (a bit too hard as they ended up in an awkward hug) in an attempt to calm her nerves a bit. It seemed to work at least a little bit because everyone burst out into laughter at Dan’s stuttered attempt at recovery.

“Uh, I’m so sorry,” Dan mumbled into Annie’s hair. 

“It’s all good… it’s my fault for being so awkward and obvious about my awkwardness…” replied Annie. 

“Nope. Definitely my fault for sitting next to Phil!” countered Dan. 

Meanwhile, Phil had made eye-contact with Rebekah and proceeded to grin at her and ask her how she was doing. 

To which Rebekah replied, “Great, now that I’ve met you! … I mean… uh… Hi…” 

Phil, listening to Rebekah fumble a bit in her excitement to be meeting him, smiled encouragingly and began asking questions in his usual entirely genuine way. 

The other YouTubers that had been in the hot tub had begun to slowly make their way out of the pool area at this point, sensing that they were no longer in existence in the minds of their friends. 

The three couples continued their conversation long into the night… to the point that hotel security had to kick them out of the pool area because it had closed hours ago and needed to be cleaned for the following day. The three pairs relocated to one of their hotel rooms, deciding to stay up for a while longer to talk to one another. 

Somewhere around 3 AM everyone realized how busy the next day was going to be. Dan, Phil, and PJ asked Annie, Rebekah, and Heather if they would be down for getting breakfast before the craziness of the next three days truly began. Of course all three girls accepted the invitation in a resounding “YES!” and they all exchanged numbers. Then the girls left the guys and headed back to their actual hotel room with the plan of getting some sleep before the absolute craziness that the next few days began. 

However, when the girls got back to their room—which was thankfully soundproof—they began to squeal with great enthusiasm at their absolutely crazy good fortune. They had no idea how they had gotten so lucky as to get to meet their internet celebrity crushes in the first two hours of being at the hotel. 

They enthused about their experiences late into the morning hours. They got little to no sleep, as they were all wrought with anticipation of the morning’s meal with their new friends.


	2. Friday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Breakfast Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, as usual. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! :)

Rebekah was the first of the three to wake up, as she had never truly fallen asleep. She was completely overflowing with excitement about the days ahead. She never dreamed that she’d meet Phil at PL and he’d actually be interested in her! She was completely astounded and was more than excited at the prospect of the “Triple Breakfast Date” that was happening in a matter of a few hours. 

Annie and Heather woke up soon after Bekah and the three took turns taking thorough showers, as they wanted to look their best for their Breakfast Date. The guys had sent them a text telling them where to meet them and the girls grabbed a cab to go meet the guys at the IHOP that Phil had chosen for their ‘date.’ 

When the girls arrived, the guys were all anxiously awaiting their arrival. Dan was seemingly muttering to himself, while PJ and Phil were pacing back and forth. When the girls got out of the cab, the guys all stopped what they were doing and beamed at the girls. They seemed genuinely happy that the girls had made it to the restaurant without incident. 

They proceeded to their table, which was tucked back in the corner in order to shield the guys from getting attacked by fans. The waitress came over and asked what drinks they wanted. Phil and Rebekah simultaneously shouted “COFFEE,” looked at one another, and burst out in laughter. The rest of the table calmly ordered their drinks. When the waitress came back to take their orders Phil excitedly ordered “All-you-can-eat pancakes” without a second thought, exclaiming that IHOP’s pancakes were the best part of visiting America. Dan and PJ ordered their food then looked expectantly at the girls to see what they would order. Heather ordered French toast with plenty of powdered sugar on the side. Rebekah ordered the same as Phil, exclaiming that “one does not simply not order pancakes at IHOP,” earning her a high five from Phil. Annie ordered a Belgian waffle, making the girls burst out into laughter, much to the guys’ confusion. 

After the waitress had walked away, the guys asked why it was so funny that Annie ordered a waffle. 

“Well, we all go to the same University and we had a chapel speaker who told us that ‘Men are like waffles and women are like spaghetti,’” explained Heather. 

“What?!” asked PJ, who was thoroughly confused. 

“See, men tend to compartmentalize everything and generally are best at focusing on one thing at a time. While women are multitaskers and usually slip from one topic to another without preamble,” Rebekah further explained. 

The girls burst into fits of giggles while the guys simply stared at them. 

After recovering from their fits of laughter, Annie asked the guys what their plans were for the rest of the day before the “Extravaganza” that evening. Dan said that he and Phil had to mentally prepare themselves before the weekend really began, while PJ admitted he hadn’t really planned anything for the afternoon. 

A few minutes later the food arrived and the conversation came to a standstill as all six of them eagerly dug into their meals. When everyone had finished their food the waitress asked if they wanted anything else. Phil said no and asked for the bill. The girls protested as all three guys got out their wallets and proceeded to split the bill. 

“You don’t need to pay for us!!” insisted Heather. 

“Of course we do,” replied PJ. “That’s what guys do! We pay for the ladies whose company we decide to enjoy.” 

Heather blushed and sheepishly looked down at her hands. 

Dan, wanting to somehow break the awkward silence that followed, suggested heading back to the hotel and playing a card game for the rest of the time before he and Phil needed to prepare for the evening’s activities. Everyone eagerly agreed and they all headed back to the hotel together. 

When they got to the guys’ hotel room, Dan asked what game they wanted to play. He said that he had Monopoly, Settlers of Catan, Cards Against Humanity, and Apples to Apples. 

Phil, sensing the girls’ uneasiness at playing Cards Against Humanity with guys they had just met, suggested that they all play Apples to Apples. 

As Dan began setting up the game, Bekah leaned over and whispered “Thanks” to Phil for his suggestion. He simply smiled and replied “Not a problem.” 

Three hours later, PJ glanced at the clock and jumped up saying “Dan! Phil! It’s four o’clock! You need to get ready for the show!” 

Everyone jumped into action as they realized just how long they had been playing the game. After promising to come say “hi” after the show, the girls left for their own room to mentally prepare for the show, while the guys showered and prepared for the chaos that was about to ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment with suggestions for where the story should go or writing suggestions for me. I'm still getting used to this whole 'writing' thing, so lemme know how I can improve! Thanks, friends.


	3. Friday Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls attend the "PlayList Live Kick-Off Extravaganza" and encounter a few surprises throughout their night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so any mistakes are my own. Hope you all like this next chapter. I'm currently on Easter Break from school so hopefully I can write more in the coming days!

Dan and Phil had offered to get the girls front row seats, but the girls simply laughed and said that they already had the whole package and didn’t need anything else. However, Dan and Phil proved them wrong. 

Not only did the girls have front row seats, but they also got to hang with the guys backstage before the performance started and after the show had ended.   
When they arrived at the “Extravaganza” there were tons of screaming fangirls waiting outside already. Many of them glared at Bekah, Heather, and Annie, but the three were too overcome with excitement to care about anyone else! 

The actual show was hilarious and it was wonderful for the girls to be able to see Dan and Phil onstage—especially because Dan and Phil made sure to make eye contact with the girls every so often. Dan winking obnoxiously, of course; while Phil merely grinned in the girls’ direction. Heather’s favorite part, however, was the PJ had somehow talked the ticket manager into letting him sit with the girls during the show to keep them company. 

After the show—as in three hours afterward—Dan and Phil were finally able to make it back to their hotel room, as their security detail only let so many girls through for autographs and such. 

When the pair arrived back at their room, PJ, Heather, Annie, and Rebekah were anxiously awaiting them. Rebekah ran full speed at Phil and tackled him in a hug, nearly killing them both! Thankfully Dan was able to keep the pair from total annihilation by ensuring they didn’t fall over. 

Rebekah then realized what she had done and quickly pulled away from Phil, blushing and saying “oh… sorry! I just got so excited and you were so good and I can’t wait for the rest of this weekend and…” 

“Woah! It’s fine, Bekah! You can tackle me in a hug anytime you want! Hugs are the best” replied Phil.

“I KNOW RIGHT?!!” shouted Heather enthusiastically. 

“Alright guys, let’s not wake up the ENTIRE building” 

After Dan’s comment Heather blushed and retreated to a corner of the room to attempt to recover from her humiliation. 

PJ, noticing Heather’s humiliation, went and joined her in her corner and ensured her that Dan was just being his ridiculous-self and Heather need not worry about waking anyone up. 

Heather, appreciating PJ’s kindness, simply shot a shy smile in his direction before beginning to climb out of her shell a bit. 

Dan, remembering the previous night’s awkward moments, quickly suggested that the six play another game. After getting various positive responses, Dan began setting up Monopoly for the group to play. 

“Is this gonna ruin these fragile friendships we’ve created?” asked Heather.

“Pshhh!! I don’t think anything can get between any of us at this point!” Phil insisted after seeing the genuine worry on Heather’s face. 

“We’ll see about that…” 

**Six Hours Later**

“Oh wow, it’s 3 in the morning! We should probably think about getting to bed pretty soon here” said Annie. 

“It’s already THREE?!” asked Heather at the same time that Bekah said “Psh, it’s only three!”

“Haha, well we all do have a pretty big weekend ahead of us, so bed isn’t the worst idea,” PJ added. 

*Sigh* “I suppose you’re right,” conceded Rebekah reluctantly. 

Noticing her sad tone, Phil suggested getting together and getting breakfast again the next day. 

“But won’t there be too many people here… like, fangirls and stuff?” 

“Nah, that’s what security is for!”

“Well, I don’t know about Heather and Annie, but there’s nothing on Earth that could make me say no!” 

To that, Heather and Annie quickly assured Phil that they would love to eat breakfast with the three guys every day if they were able to! 

Soon after this conversation, the girls hugged the guys goodnight and headed out the door to go to their own hotel room. 

After the girls had left, Phil asked Dan and PJ if they thought that Rebekah would say ‘yes’ if he asked her on a solo date. 

After assuring Phil that Bekah would be amiable, Dan looked at PJ and said “uh huh. And when are you gonna ask Heather out?” 

PJ looked shocked for a moment before considering the possibilities. “I don’t know! I hadn’t thought of that yet. Perhaps we can go to the Cinema after this weekend is over! Wow, now I have to think of what to see and where to go!” 

“Wait! Dan, what about you and Annie? It’s obvious that you like each other! Just go for it.”

Dan looked shell-shocked at the realization that he had been so obvious in showing his attraction for Annie. “Well, I mean, do you really think she’s actually into me? I didn’t really think she liked me as anything more than just a new friend!” 

“Daniel James Howell. Have you SEEN the way that girl looks at you? Of COURSE she’s into you! What girl wouldn’t be? Goodness gracious, Dan!” 

Dan just gaped at Phil and considered the possibility of actually asking Annie on an actual solo date. “I guess it’s worth a shot…”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure she’ll say yes and then go back to the girls’ room and squeal with as much excitement as the other two will,” added PJ, winking at Dan. 

“Well, if you both say so, I guess it can’t hurt to ask…”

“YEAH! TRIPLE DATE POWER!” exclaimed Phil excitedly. 

PJ simply laughed and started contemplating the best way to approach Heather about the possibility of a date with just the two of them. 

Dan’s brain instantly went into overdrive trying to think of all possible scenarios and how they could go wrong until Phil walked over and threw a pillow at his head saying “it’ll be fine!”

Phil was confident that Bekah would say yes, considering the enthusiasm she showed when he walked in the door earlier. He knew the perfect date for the two of them and couldn’t wait to see her in the morning to officially ask her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment with any suggestions as usual! Thanks for reading :)


	4. Would you like to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan, Phil, and PJ finally ask the girls out during the course of their second breakfast adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. Mistakes are my own. Hope you all like it.
> 
> BTW: HAPPY EASTER!!!! *sprinkles tons of pastel coloured glitter on everyone reading this fic*
> 
> HE IS RISEN!

The next morning the girls all got texts from Phil saying that they should meet the guys in the hotel lobby to catch a cab to their breakfast location. None of the girls suspected anything.

Walking into the lobby, each girl excitedly ran toward their guy and instantly started up a conversation. 

“Hey, Phil!! How are you doing this morning?” Rebekah exclaimed.

“I’m doing just fine, though this morning would be much better by adding some coffee!” responded Phil. “How are you? Did you sleep well? Are you hungry? OH! We should go get our cab soon so we can get our coffee! Oh, I’m so excited for today. Aren’t you?!” 

When Phil finally took a breath, Bekah agreed with his suggestion of getting a cab and followed Phil to the cab that he had called a few minutes before her arrival. 

In this moment, Heather and Annie were the last thing on her mind. This was okay, however, because Heather and Annie were in similar situations. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Heather had run over to PJ as soon as she saw him in the lobby. He leaned over to give her a hug and ask how she was doing. 

“Oh, well I actually slept pretty well last night! My back wasn’t too sore and I am already in a great mood to start off this wonderful day and now I’m with you and that’s even better!”

Heather blushed and looked down at her feet once she realized what she had implied with that statement. “I mean…” Heather tried to make it sound less enthusiastic but failed miserably and decided it would be in everyone’s best interest if she just shut her mouth for a while. 

“Awe. I’m honored to be so exciting that I make your day better simply by existing!” replied PJ.  
“Don’t worry about your lack of filter. You will find that I don’t have much of a filter either—especially not this early in the morning!!”

“Oh… well that’s good! I mean bad… oh who am I kidding? No one knows what I’m even saying right now.” 

Heather sighed dejectedly before jumping as PJ put his hand under her chin to make her look him in the eyes.

“I understand everything you say. And don’t EVER insinuate that no one cares about you, because that is absolutely NOT TRUE! Now let’s get a cab so we can head to breakfast, okay?”

Heather could do nothing but smile, nod, and be led to a waiting cab by PJ. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Annie had calmly (at least outwardly) walked straight to Dan and greeted him with a hug and a hearty “good morning!” 

Dan had returned the hug and asked if Annie just wanted to head out right then, as he figured that they could talk in the car. 

Annie, figuring that her friends were old enough to take care of themselves, agreed right away and followed Dan to his waiting cab and proceeded to the far end of the cab. 

Dan, being a gentleman, had held the cab door for her and then slid in next to her, sitting in middle of the backseat—so as to be closer to Annie. 

“Oh you don’t need to squish right next to me! You need all the leg room you can get!”

“Well, I kinda wanted to sit right next to you for this trip” replied Dan sheepishly. 

“Oh… well I could always sit in the middle if you’d be more comfortable!”

“Nah. I’m perfectly fine right where I am.”

The rest of the cab ride the couple sat in companionable silence, simply soaking in the presence of one another. 

_________________________________________________________________________

About halfway to the restaurant, Heather gasped and asked PJ what had happened to her friends. The problem was that in her moment of blinding panic, Heather had accidentally punched herself in the face and slapped PJ in the same movement. She shouted “OH MY GOSH! I’M SO SORRY! Are you okay????” 

After he had recovered from his fit of laughter and assured Heather that he was fine, PJ told Heather that each of the couples had their own cab to the restaurant. 

“But isn’t that more expensive?!” inquired Heather. 

“We’re famous YouTubers! An extra cab fare isn’t gonna break the bank for us.” 

“Oh, right. Wow. You can really tell that I am a poor college kid, huh?”

“Psh! It’s all good! It’s comforting to meet someone who is concerned about being financially stable, rather than someone who wants me for my money.” replied PJ with a wink. 

“Right… that must be sooOOOooo difficult,” Heather commented sarcastically. 

“Speaking of college… What exactly are you studying, Heather? And how close are you to finishing your degree? What are your after college plans?” 

Heather started to answer the questions and suddenly realized how much she truly enjoyed simply being in the company of PJ. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Rebekah and Phil had not stopped chatting since they got into their cab and were constantly waiting for the other to take a breath so that they could fit more words and thoughts into the already jumbled conversation. 

They were so engrossed in their conversation, in fact, that they did not even realize when they reached their destination. Their cabbie had to clear his throat multiple times, in fact, in order to get Phil’s attention. 

After paying the cab fare, Phil helped Bekah out of the car and the couple walked into the restaurant to join their friends—as, to their shock, they were the last couple to arrive at their destination. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

The breakfast passed without a major incident—as spilling food and missing your mouth when trying to eat don’t count as “major” incidents in the girls’ book. There was lots of laughter and camaraderie between the three couples, which was a sign of good things to come. 

After breakfast was over, the guys called for cabs again while the girls stood together and started talking to one another about what had just happened. 

Dan was the first of the guys to come back over and tapped Annie on the shoulder before leading her to a spot outside to wait for their cab. 

While standing there, Dan blurted out “Annie! Do you wanna… I mean, would you like to… I mean… UGH! Would you go see a movie with me after PlayList Live ends? We were planning on staying in town for a little while before leaving for London. And it would be cool to go to a Starbucks after the movie. I mean, if you want to…” 

Annie looked completely shell-shocked, but pulled herself together enough to assure Dan that she would LOVE to go out to a movie and Starbucks with him. And just like that, Dan had succeeded in battling his anxiety and insecurities and had won. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

PJ was next and he walked over, took Heather’s hand and led her to a different spot to talk and wait for the cab. When PJ had reached the spot he told the cabbie to meet them at, he turned to Heather and took a deep breath. 

“So, I was thinking… and I know that Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 was just released and was wondering if you would like to go to dinner and then see the movie after the craziness of this weekend is over. I am kind of a film snob, but lately Marvel has had wonderful cinematography!”

“I would love to!” replied Heather. “I absolutely LOVED Guardians of the Galaxy and have been waiting for the second movie since the first one premiered. I was hoping my family would take me to see it for my birthday, but it looks like that’s not gonna happen! I’d much rather see it with you, to be honest! Now I really can’t wait!”

“Well that was easy,” thought PJ after seeing Heather’s enthusiastic response. “Now to figure out where to eat…”

____________________________________________________________________________

Phil took the longest to come and get Bekah, as he had had a delightful conversation with the cabbie about the hotel they were staying at and the PlayList Live event that they were participating in. 

When he finally reached Bekah, he simply said, “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you, Rebekah. How do you feel about horror movies?”

“OH MY GOSH!! THEY ARE MY FAVORITE THING ON EARTH! I just can’t wait to see “IT” when it comes out in September! Wait… why did you want to know?”

“Well, you see, there’s this movie called Another Evil that just came out a couple of days ago and I had seen some adverts for it and was wondering if you would like to see it with me early next week before I have to go back to London?” 

“Are you serious?! There’s nothing on this earth that could make me turn down such an offer!” 

“We could even make a night of it and get some coffee afterward and then watch some Netflix or something all night long.” 

“Philip Lester. How can you be so perfect? …CRAP DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?! Whoops… Anyway, yes of course! I am so excited!!!” 

Throughout the rest of the weekend, the couples could think of nothing else but their upcoming dates and how much time they would be able to spend with one another before the guys had to go back to London.


	5. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is finally here... the girls get their first dates with their guys!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, all mistakes are mine. I was sick this weekend, so this is how I entertained myself! I actually did some research to see what movies were going to be out the weekend of PL.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! <3

When Heather got a ‘Good Morning!’ text from PJ on Monday morning she couldn’t help the silly grin on her face. Her grin was so big it caught the attention of Annie and Rebekah, who then proceeded to tease her mercilessly—until they both got text from their guys. They responded to their guys in kind before finally getting out of bed to get ready for their dates.   
___________________________

PJ had told Heather that they were gonna see the 5 pm showing of Guardians, so she had quite a bit of time to prepare (mentally and physically) for her date. He told her that he would come pick her up around 4 pm so that they could make it in time for all of the previews before the movie started. That also meant that they would get the best seats, which made Heather more excited that it should have. 

Heather’s anxiety started kicking in somewhere around 2:30. Thankfully, Annie and Rebekah were still in the room when this happened and they were able to be there for Heather and reassure her that PJ really liked her and the date would go well. They made sure that she had plenty of mint gum and Xanax on her just in case, though. 

When 4 pm rolled around, PJ took a deep breath, remembering the pep talk that Phil and Dan had just given him, and knocked on the door. Heather quickly opened the door and, bidding her friends farewell, stepped out in the hallway with PJ. 

He pulled Heather into a hug before grabbing her hand and leading her to the lobby to wait for their cab. 

Knowing that Heather despised small talk, PJ asked Heather about the first Guardians of the Galaxy movie and what she thought of specific parts. The two were deep in conversation when the cab pulled up. 

After giving the cabbie the address to the movie theatre, PJ asked Heather what her favorite movie was. 

“Oh goodness! How am I supposed to choose? I love basically anything geeky, so Star Wars, Star Trek, Marvel movies, The Princess Bride (of course)… Oh and the Harry Potter movies, as well as the new Fantastic Beasts movie! There are just so many movies! How am I supposed to choose just one? Oh yes, I have a few movies that are almost guilty pleasures, such as The Holiday and Warm Bodies!” 

“Haha, I understand the difficulty of choosing just one movie, but what about your favorite movie visually?”

“Well I truly enjoyed Dr. Strange and the borderline ‘trippy-ness’ of it!”

“Yeah that was pretty fun to watch, wasn’t it?” 

“It really reminded me of Inception. At least so of the scenes in the ‘mirror dimension.’”

By the time that they had reached the theatre, PJ and Heather had found that they looked for similar things in movies and actually had a lot in common as far as cinematography was concerned. Of course, Heather focused more on the musical score and instrumentation; whereas PJ was more interested in the screenplay and directing. 

They had gotten to the theatre so early that the theatre was still being cleaned from the last movie so PJ suggested that they get popcorn and drinks before the film started. After grabbing a large popcorn and two medium drinks, the two headed into the theatre and grabbed the best seats in the house—in the exact center. 

As the previews started to play, PJ subtly slipped his arm around Heather’s shoulders and she cuddled into his side and didn’t move until the credits had stopped rolling and they had watched both after-scenes. 

PJ then led Heather to the theatre lobby where they waited for a cab to take them to the Steak & Shake down the road. 

PJ had had to ask Rebekah and Annie where he should take Heather to dinner, as he knew that she was picky, but didn’t really know what she liked. Rebekah suggested Steak and Shake, which was a very wise decision on her part. 

When they arrived, they were led to a table in the back corner where the windows were made of one-way glass, so as to keep fans from taking “creeper photos” of PJ while he enjoyed his time with Heather. 

They had a great time, even when PJ made fun of Heather for ordering chicken fingers and fries. Overall Heather had to say that it was the most fun she had ever had on a date. She didn’t want the date to end. 

Thankfully, PJ had planned on that and paid for a separate hotel room for the night, that way the couple could have some private time to just hang out without having the other two couples around. 

This also meant that they had a chance to talk about their future a bit, including boundaries and whatnot. Heather, having been raised in a quite conservative Christian home, was pretty adamant about waiting for most things until after marriage, but did tell PJ that she had no problem with kissing and cuddling before marriage.

PJ was very accepting of Heather’s views and told her that he respected her views and that if she didn’t feel comfortable spending the night, he would understand. Heather quickly assured PJ that she wasn’t leaving that room and would be fine spending the night with him. 

They flipped through the channels until Heather found a bunch of FRIENDS reruns. They settled in on one of the beds and talked until they eventually fell asleep. 

When Heather awoke the next morning, she was confused to find her head resting on PJ’s chest with his arm wrapped around her. After a brief moment of confusion, she simply snuggled closer to PJ and sighed happily, remembering how wonderful the date had been the night before, and wondering how much longer she could have by his side before he had to go back to London. 

______________________________

Dan had texted Annie ‘good morning’ the second he found his phone in the morning. He got a reply seconds later saying ‘good morning, handsome! How are you?’ and the two had not stopped texting since. He knew that Annie must have been getting ready for the date, but Dan was astounded by her ability to keep up a text conversation while preparing for a date. 

He left his room at around 5 pm, as most movies tend to have a 7 or 7:30 showing. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to pick her up early, as they could always find somewhere close to the theatre to hang out before the film started. 

Dan had decided to let Annie choose the movie, as he knew that she liked horror movies, but wasn’t sure which of the movies currently in theatre she would want to see. 

After fighting his thoughts for a few moments, Dan knocked on the girls’ door and was shocked to see that Annie had been standing there waiting for him, as she opened the door mere seconds after his first knock. 

“Hey… How’s it going? Have you picked a movie yet? Did you wanna get food beforehand? I didn’t know what you wanted to do so I figured leaving early would be a good idea because I didn’t know what you wanted to do… oh wait, didn’t I already say that? Maybe I should just stop talking.” 

Once Dan finally took a breath, Annie responded with, “I decided that we’ll just go to the theatre and choose a movie together! And I’m incredibly hungry, so I don’t really care either way, but we can just head straight to the theatre if you would like to!” 

“Oh, okay! Well I guess we can head down to the lobby and get a cab then.” 

Annie walked into the hotel lobby expecting to wait for a few minutes for the cab to arrive, but Dan had thought ahead and already had a cab waiting for them. Dan grabbed Annie’s hand and led her to the waiting cab. 

The cab ride to the theatre was similar to their last cab ride, only Annie, realizing that Dan would want to be next to her, had sat in the middle. Dan climbed in and smiled at the fact that Annie was thinking about him and his ridiculously long legs when choosing her seat. 

The couple cuddled for the entire cab ride and held each other’s hand when they had reached their destination. 

The two went to the ticket counter to see which movies were available. Dan suggested Guardians of the Galaxy and one of the horror flicks, but Annie shot those down saying that she thought Guardians was too mainstream. She also knew that’s what Heather and PJ were seeing and didn’t want to spoil their fun at all. She said that she loved horror movies, but wanted to find something that they would both equally enjoy. 

Suddenly, the title “This Is Not What I Expected” caught Annie’s eye. “Oh, what about that one? There’s a 6:45 showing and I have seen trailers for it! I think it is based in Japan, too.” 

“Really? There’s a film that was made in JAPAN?!!! YES, PLEASE! Wait here while I go pay,” Dan replied enthusiastically. 

“Wait! I just looked it up and it’s actually from a Chinese director… But it did look kind of entertaining. What do you think?”

“If you think it’s gonna be good, then I’m all for it! I trust your opinion!”

“Perfect,” Annie said with a grin.   
After buying the tickets, Dan grabbed Annie by the hand and pulled her over toward the concession stand to buy the popcorn, drinks, and candy for the movie. 

After they had their food and drinks, they settled into the center seats of the theatre, lifting the armrest between them so they could cuddle easier. 

Dan was pleased to note that the film was centered around food and romance, which in that moment were two of his favorite things. 

When the film had ended, Dan hugged Annie closer and kissed the top of her head, saying that it was time to go have dinner. 

“But I don’t wanna move… you’re quite comfortable, you know!”

“Well I suppose we could always order from your hotel room.”

“But won’t Bekah and Heather come back?”

“Nah, PJ got a room for himself and Heather and Phil’s taking our room for himself and Bekah. Meaning that we get the room to ourselves!”

“Awesome!! Netflix, cuddles, and room service sound good to you?”

“I can’t think of anything better,” Dan chuckled to himself thinking that he had finally found the perfect girl. 

Once the couple made it back to the hotel, they headed up to Annie’s room and got settled on one of the beds before deciding on what to order and then opened Annie’s laptop to find something good to watch. 

“Oh and don’t worry about paying for the room service. I’ll cover your bill for you,” added Dan as they settled in to eat their dinner. 

“You don’t have to do that!”

Dan simply gave Annie a look and she giggled and hugged him saying, “whatever you big teddy bear!”

The two fell asleep soon thereafter, wrapped in each other’s arms.

Annie was slightly concerned when she woke up, as she not only found herself wrapped in someone’s arms but also woke up to everything being on! After a moment she remembered that she and Dan hadn’t thought to turn anything off before bed, as they had laid down without thinking that they may fall asleep. Annie simply chuckled to herself before curling into Dan and, feeling that he had woken up during her moment of thought, bid him good morning. 

“Mmmmm, good morning. I haven’t slept that well since I’ve been in the U.S. I guess I just need to sleep with you more often! Oh WAIT! I didn’t mean it that way! I meant just sleep in the same bed as you! UGH!”

“HAHAHAHAHA It’s all good! I knew what you meant!” 

“Oh but we never ended up getting Starbucks yesterday!”

“How about we go get some now. This hotel room has crappy coffee anyway!”

“True that! Let’s go.”

____________________________________

Phil picked Rebekah up not long after Dan and Annie had left the hotel. He had everything planned and couldn’t wait to see Bekah’s reaction. 

He walked up to her hotel room door and before he could knock, Bekah was in his arms wrapping him in a bear hug. 

“Good Morning, honey! How did you sleep last night? Are you excited for today? I personally can’t wait! Wanna head down to the lobby and head to the theatre?”

“Good morning! Good. Yes. Same here. Yes, please!”

Phil simply blinked at Bekah’s response. “Did you actually follow all of those questions?”

“Are you kidding me?! I have to deal with Heather every day!!” 

“Haha, okay then! Well, let’s head downstairs, there’s already a cab waiting for us.”

“Oh of course there is! You are so perfect” Bekah said with a smile permanently on her face. 

They arrived at the theatre without too much trouble, though Bekah fell into the cab and Phil fell out of it. But to the two of them, those incidents don’t count!

After recovering, helping Bekah out of the cab, and paying the cabbie, Phil took Bekah by the hand and led her into the theatre so he could get the tickets. The movie didn’t start until 8:00, so the two had plenty of time to get their popcorn, drinks, and twizzlers. 

Since the two still had plenty of time, they decided to sit on a bench and chat for a while. 

“So have you always loved horror movies?” asked Phil, trying to get to know Rebekah a bit more.

“Actually no! I used to be super afraid of everything, but then I started watching ‘Supernatural’ and now I just carry salt and iron with me wherever I go and know that I know how to kill anything that could come my way!” Rebekah responded enthusiastically. 

“Wow, so you really love that show, huh?”

“OH MY GOSH YES AND I WOULD BE TOTALLY ONE HUNDRED PERCENT WILLING TO WATCH IT FROM THE BEGINNING WITH YOU AND WOULD BE THERE BY YOUR SIDE THROUGH ALL THE EMOTIONALLY HARROWING MOMENTS AND EVERYTHING!!!!” 

“Alrighty then! Sounds like I know what we’re gonna start after the movie tonight!”

“YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS” 

Finally, it was time for the previews to begin and Bekah quickly found the exact center of the theatre and moved the armrest so that she could snuggle into Phil’s side—all the while pulling Phil along like an excited three-year-old. 

Phil chuckled and said, “are you cuddling with me so you have somewhere to hide during the scary parts?”

“Pshh! I won’t be the one hiding for this movie—or tonight for that matter,” Rebekah replied with a wink. 

The couple quickly quieted as the title sequence began to play. 

By the time the movie ended, Bekah had no intentions of letting Phil leave her side. It was obvious by the vice grip she had on Phil’s hand as they made their way back to their cab. 

When they got to the hotel, Rebekah followed Phil up to his room without question and settled in the middle of his bed while he got the TV set up for watching Supernatural. 

“Wanna make a bet on how many episodes you’ll make it through before falling asleep?” Bekah asked Phil.

“Well, how long is an episode?”

“About 45/50 minutes.”

“And what are we betting with?”

“Hmm, good question! Care to set the stakes?”

“How about if you win then we sleep in the same bed and if you lose then we’ll sleep in separate beds?”

“OH goodness! If those are the stakes, then you can bet your butt I’m gonna win!! There’s no way I’m leaving your side, MR!!”

“Okay then. I bet two episodes!”

“Psh, baby!! I bet you’ll at least make it through four!”

Five hours later…

“Bekah, honey” *yawn* “I think I should probably get to sleep now…” 

“Awwwww! We were just getting to the good part!”

“Well we can watch more tomorrow, but only when Dan isn’t around!”

“Fine. At least I won the bet.”

“You do realize that I kinda made that happen, yeah?”

“Uh huh, like you’d have been able to sleep after Wendigo.”

“Well… perhaps not after that particular episode.”

“HA! So I really won!”

“Oh, shut your mouth and get over here so we can sleep!”

“Okay!” 

As Bekah snuggled into Phil’s side, she realized that she never could have imagined a more perfect first date for the two of them. She laid in Phil’s arms for at least half an hour thinking of how wonderful it would be for the two of them to have a future together. The next morning, Bekah could not remember at what point she had fallen asleep and begun dreaming, as her dreams simply continued her train of thought in much more vivid detail. 

Phil woke up wondering why his arm had fallen asleep, only to realize that Bekah had been using it as a pillow. He gently kissed her forehead, adjusted her so that she was snuggled in against his chest, and sighed contentedly. He didn’t know how he was going to find the strength to leave this woman and go back to London. Phil realized, in that moment, how quickly he had fallen for Bekah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave comments on my works! Love you all. 
> 
> Also, I just want to apologize to my roommate for torturing her by taking so long to post this chapter! Love you!!


	6. The Imminent Return to London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys have to go back to London today, but they want to make today memorable. So of course they each do it in their own special way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so all mistakes are mine. I apologize for how ridiculously long this chapter is, but I got kind of carried away once I started writing it! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Unfortunately for each of the couples, the next morning was the last chance that they were going to have with one another before the guys had to get back on their flight to London. 

_________________________

PJ had woken up in the middle of the night to find Heather snuggled against him and mumbling in her sleep about how she wished she was in London watching PJ doodle. PJ couldn’t help but smile at how adorable Heather looked when she was asleep. 

He grabbed his sketchbook, which was conveniently on his nightstand, and started to draw Heather. When he had finished, he wrote a little note at the bottom of the drawing and carefully tucked the sketch back into his book, so as to hide it from Heather until the time was right. 

He then reached out and brought Heather’s back flush against his chest and went back to sleep. 

When Heather woke up, she realized how attached she had become to PJ in the short days they had been together. As she realized that today was the final day she had to spend with him, she curled closer to PJ and clasped her arms around him in a bear hug. 

“Hmmm, you trying to kill me? Not that I mind your cuddliness, but is there a particular reason that you tried to acquaint yourself with my innards?” groaned PJ.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! Are you okay? I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Heather cried, loosening her grip and attempting to scoot back to give PJ room. 

PJ shot his arm out to bring Heather close to him again, saying, “Don’t you DARE move away from me! I need your warmth in my life. I don’t want to you leave my side the entire day!”

“Well I can’t exactly accompany you to the toilet,” laughed Heather. 

“Other than using the facilities, you are not allowed to leave my side, mmk? Now let’s just lie here for a while longer.”

“Okey dokey! Can’t really argue with spending a day in bed with my favorite guy… Uhh… I mean… anyway… did you sleep well?” Heather said in an attempt to cover up her implication.

“Favorite guy, huh? I’m cool with that,” PJ said with a wink. “And I haven’t slept this well since… well I can’t remember the last time I slept so well. Perhaps it’s cause I’m in bed with my favorite girl—not to mention that she smells wonderful, too!”

“Well I don’t know about myself smelling good, but you smell like home… I could really get used to this,” Heather said sighing dreamily. “But don’t you have to leave for London this afternoon?”

“Let’s not think about that just yet, okay? I don’t want to spoil the mood any.” 

“Okay, but we will have to move from the bed eventually, you know!”

“Shush!!”

“What? I’m just saying that one of us will have to eat, or pee, or Phil or Dan or Annie or Rebekah will text us and want us to come meet them and…”

While Heather had been rambling about the inevitability of having to move, PJ had rolled over to face Heather and propped himself up on one elbow. He then gently placed his hand so that it was cupping her cheek and leaned in for a kiss—effectively cutting off Heather’s nervous rambling. 

When PJ pulled away, Heather’s face was priceless. 

“What…? I mean, wow… Uh, I don’t know what to say!” 

“You don’t need to ‘say’ anything! Just you being here, in my presence, is all I ever need from you.” 

At that, Heather blinked then leaned forward to kiss PJ again. 

She never imagined that she should fall for someone as quickly as she had fallen for PJ. 

She truly didn’t know how she would make it through the summer without his physical presence in her life. Perhaps she could talk her father into getting her some tickets to London for a week or two throughout the summer… but what would she tell her parents? She couldn’t tell them she was going to stay with a guy. 

“What did you mean by getting your dad to get you tickets? And why can’t you tell your parents about me?” asked PJ.

Heather turned bright red as she realized that she had been thinking aloud this entire time. “Wait! What all did you hear? I mean, uh… my dad works for an airline so I can fly for less money than usual. And my parents are very, very conservative… but perhaps I can talk them into it…” 

PJ winked at Heather and responded by whispering in her ear, “I heard everything, but don’t worry! No one but us needs to know that you’ve already fallen for me. In fact, I’m very glad to hear that!” 

Heather flinched and took a deep breath before admitting to PJ that she really didn’t know how to survive the summer without him. 

PJ simply smiled and said that he’d be happy to fly to Illinois occasionally if she was willing to fly to London and that he would be willing to talk to her parents about her staying with him, saying that Heather would stay in Sophie’s room or on the sofa in the living room—not anywhere near where PJ would be staying. 

At this Heather leapt back into PJ’s arms and kissed him again, then said “Thank you, so much!! I truly appreciate that. But aren’t you going to be super busy this summer?”

“Psh, not too busy for you, sweetheart!” PJ replied while still hugging Heather close. “I am never too busy for you, okay?”

“Okay,” Heather replied sheepishly. 

“Now are you hungry? Because I could stand to eat some breakfast.”

“Well were we gonna ask anyone to join us?”

“Nah. I figure that they are all going to be in similar situations as we are, meaning they aren’t going to let go of one another.”

“Sounds good! Let’s go get some food then.” 

____________________________

After breakfast, Heather and PJ went back to their hotel room to check out and gather up all their stuff, then texted the others to ask where they wanted to meet up for the flight back. Annie responded saying that she and Dan were already on their way to the airport and that they could all meet by the gate. Phil responded saying that, like Dan and Annie, he and Bekah were on their way to the airport as well. 

Knowing that their friends were already on their way, PJ paid for the hotel room then hailed a cab for himself and Heather. 

The cab ride was spent cuddling and simply soaking in the presence of the other, as they knew that their time together was drawing to a close. 

PJ had slipped a tee-shirt of his into Heather’s luggage when putting it in the trunk, that way she had something that smelled “like home” while he was away. 

Little did PJ know that Heather had slipped one of her oversized hoodies into PJ’s bag, as well. 

When they reached the airport, Heather “bought” a ‘stand-by’ ticket to Phoenix so that she could get through security to say goodbye. 

As the couple neared the gate from which PJ’s plane was to depart, they saw their friends standing there waiting for them. 

An announcement came over the intercom: “Now boarding Flight 510 to London Heathrow Airport.”

“Well I guess this is it then…” sighed PJ. 

“I wish you didn’t have to go! I was just getting to know you!” cried Heather.

“Me too, sweetheart. I can’t wait to see you again soon! We’ll have to skype tonight, yeah?” 

“You bet! Also, don’t forget to text me when you land so that I know you have arrived safely!”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart! I’ll be fine. Also, I left a little something for you in your bag,” PJ whispered to Heather. 

“So did I,” Heather whispered back before gently kissing him goodbye. 

Their hug lasted until the announcement changed to “Final Boarding Call for Flight 510 to London Heathrow Airport.”

“Guess that’s my cue, huh?” PJ said while reluctantly pulling away from the hug. 

Heather and PJ kissed gently one last time before letting go of one another so that PJ didn’t miss his flight. 

Heather, curious as to what PJ could have possibly left for her, opened her bag and pulled out the shirt and folded picture. She brought the shirt up to her nose and inhaled the scent that had quickly become her new idea of home in the past few days. 

She then opened the picture and gasped as she saw a sketch of herself sleeping. 

After Heather’s eyes had cleared enough for her to read, she read the letter that he had left her. 

“Sweetheart,  
This weekend has been one of the best of my life. I got to meet the most beautiful girl on Earth, and have fallen harder for her than I ever thought I would. I can’t tell you how much happier I am to have you in my life, and I can’t wait for you to come and visit me. Here’s my skype information ********* and I will be sure to call you as soon as I can. I can’t wait to hear your beautiful voice, see your beautiful smile, and breathe in your pleasant aroma. 

Have a great rest of your day, my lovely little Planet Princess.

Love,   
PJ”

After she had stopped crying, she refolded the letter and sniffed PJ’s shirt one last time before turning to her friends to comfort one another at the departure of their new friends.

__________________________________________

After such a wonderful night, Annie had slept very well in Dan’s arms, thoroughly enjoying cuddling with him in the privacy of their own hotel room. When she woke up, she smiled and cuddled further into Dan, as he groaned and pulled her closer to himself. 

“Mmmmmm, you’re not allowed to move yet,” Dan mumbled into Annie’s hair before kissing the top of her head. “I’m not really awake yet… so no moving for you.”

“Haha, alrighty Mr. grumpy-pants!” quipped Annie. “I’m not really a morning person either, but see—the sooner we get up, the sooner we can get coffee!”

“Hmm, I see your point. However, I don’t wanna stop cuddling yet. Who knew that such a little person could be so cuddly!!”

“HEY! I’m not THAT tiny!! Besides, cuddling is great and anyone who disagrees has no merit” Annie stated. 

“True that.”

“So besides getting coffee at some point, what do you wanna do with the rest of the time we have before going to the airport? I mean, this is my first time in Orlando, so I have no idea if there’s anything cool to do or…”

“I was thinking just chilling and enjoying each other’s company… I have no idea what would count as ‘fun’ around Orlando… but if you wanna explore we could do that…”

“NO! I mean, I’d love to just chill here with you! We could see what’s on TV and just hang out until it’s time to leave. And really, I could even pack up some of your stuff for you… or help you, I mean, if you wanted to. I know you procrastinated and nearly blinded yourself as a result last time so I would like to make sure that doesn’t happen again and I would not have any problem helping you pack your stuff! I really like tidying and it wouldn’t be an issue at all and…”

Dan had stopped actually listening about the time that Annie had said ‘pack’ and had been slowly inching toward her. Grabbing Annie by the hand, Dan leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. 

After a moment, Dan pulled away and said, “I really hate packing.”

He would have said more, but Annie cut him off with a kiss in return. 

After they came back up for air, Annie blushed and asked if now was an acceptable time to get coffee. 

“What, I kissed you and now you’re gonna try and run? After that kiss you’d better stay here in my arms for the whole day!” Dan teased.

“Uh huh… okay then, Mr!”

“Psh, you know you liked it just as much as I did. Don’t even pretend that you didn’t,” said Dan with one of his oh-so-appropriate winks.

“Well… maybe…” replied Annie shyly. 

“Come on, don’t get all embarrassed! It’s not like we were in public. You don’t have to tell anyone if you don’t want to. I wouldn’t wanna tell anyone that I was dating me either…”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! All the girls in the world are going to be so jealous of me!! You have no idea how attractive you are, do you? We love you, curls and all!!”

Now it was Dan’s turn to blush. “You can’t really mean that… I mean, I’m just a dude who is freakishly tall and makes fun of himself on the internet!”

“Don’t you DARE say such things, Daniel James Howell!! You are a wonderful human being—flawed, sure—but so is every other human on this planet! If I didn’t think you were a fantastic person, I never would have followed you into this hotel room last night! You have been an inspiration to people everywhere and are a favorite YouTuber to many young people across the globe. I met you for the first time only a few short days ago and am nearly in tears just thinking about how I have to go through the next few months without your daily presence in my life! I won’t be able to have your smell to comfort me when I am down. I won’t be able to cuddle with you while we indulge in horror movie marathons. You won’t be able to introduce me to all of your favorite animes. I won’t be able to introduce you to my parents! I won’t be able to bring you to band banquet, or have you come see my marching band games. This KILLS me inside! I have come to adore you in these past few days and I wish you didn’t have to leave for London today! If I could, I would kidnap you and keep you here with me. However, considering that that’s creepy and illegal, I will just live out this day and then live for the next time I get to see you!”

When Annie had finished talking, she noticed that Dan had teared up and was shaking his head. 

“You can’t possibly think that about me after such a short amount of time, can you?”

“Daniel James Howell, I have never fallen quite as quickly as I have in these past few days.”

“Oh…”

“Now get back over here and give me a kiss, then we can go get some coffee on the way to the airport.” 

“Okay,” replied Dan as he fulfilled her request. 

_____________________________

The couple ordered their Starbucks then headed to the airport two hours early—to the insistence of Annie and chagrin of Dan. 

“But we could just go back to the hotel or something for an hour…”

“Nope! I checked us out so we’re all good to go! Nowhere to go but there!”

“But you can’t get past security without a ticket!”

“Oh… I didn’t think about that!”

“You know what… I’ll ‘buy’ a cheap ticket to somewhere just to get you through security!”

“You don’t need to do that!”

“Oh yes I do! After that speech you gave, I am not leaving your side until absolutely necessary.”

Annie blushed and conceded that Dan’s plan was better than waiting awkwardly outside security to hear that he had made his flight. 

After getting to the gate, the couple found a relatively quiet corner of the gate and sat down on the ground so they could curl into one another. 

They sat there until they saw Phil and Rebekah headed their way. Eventually Heather and PJ arrived and they all stood around trying to make the most of their last moments together. 

When the first announcement was made that their flight was boarding, Dan said that he had to run and grab something from the gift shop before he left. 

Winking at Annie and saying that he would be right back, Dan ran to the nearest gift shop and bought the cutest little teddy bear he could find and hugged it to his chest for the walk back—hoping that some of his scent may rub off on the bear. 

When Annie saw Dan heading back, she ran out to greet him asking what he had forgotten. 

“I had forgotten to grab something for you, of course!”

Dan handed Annie the bear saying, “here’s something that is specifically for you! I thought you would like to have something to show for our weekend together… besides selfies, of course!” 

Annie immediately teared up and said, “thank you so much, Dan! I absolutely love it! I have the perfect name in mind for it, too!” 

“Oh no… what have I done?”

Annie giggled and winked at him before drawing him in for one last hug and kiss. 

“You really should board your plane now. I would feel awful if I were the one who made you miss your flight, you big dork!”

“Okay,” Dan sighed, sneaking in one last kiss before walking to the gate and waving ‘goodbye’ to Annie and the girls. 

Annie hugged her bear to her chest as she turned to face Heather and Bekah. Both of them shouted “WHAT DID YOU NAME IT?!!” at exactly the same time. After a brief stint of laughter, Annie replied, “Danny-Bear, of course!!”

Rebekah burst out into laughter and all the girls high-fived each other then wrapped one another in a group hug. 

Looking back, Annie never would have thought that going to PlayList Live would change her life so dramatically. She went for the fun and left dating Dan Howell!! Could life get more exciting?!

____________________________________________________

When Phil actually woke up the next morning, he gently kissed Bekah on her cheek and went to stand up to use the bathroom when he realized that Bekah was actually awake and had a vice grip on his hand. 

“Bekah, honey. I need to use the toilet! I promise I’ll be right back!”

“Mmmmm, not allowed! I don’t want you to leave me! I’ll be lonely,” Bekah replied with a pout. 

“Well I’ll be back in less than a minute, k?”

“Mmk… If you say so,” Bekah mumbled in response. 

“That means letting go of my hand, dear.”

“Right”

“Thanks, honey! I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

Bekah rolled over to where Phil had been laying and shoved her face in the pillow to sniff it—as it smelled like Phil. Bekah’s eyes rolled back into her head as she realized just how much she loved Phil’s scent. 

Phil, having used the toilet, stood at the sink and stared at his reflection for a moment, asking himself how he could have gotten so lucky as to have found Bekah that weekend. 

When he walked out of the toilet, he couldn’t help but chuckle, as Bekah had fallen back asleep on his side of the bed. He simply walked over to her side, got under the covers, and snuggled right back up against Bekah, sighing happily. 

When the couple woke up a few hours later, Bekah and Phil both started grumbling over their lack of coffee when they decided that a Starbucks run was in order. 

After giving Bekah a few minutes to collect herself, Phil called a cab and the two headed to the nearest Starbucks. After ordering their drinks, the two stood and waited for their drinks with fingers intertwined and Bekah leaning gently against Phil. 

They grabbed their coffees and headed back to the hotel for more Supernatural. 

Phil wanted to get as much Netflix and cuddling in before they had to leave for the airport, so he ordered Chinese food through room service for their lunch and the two settle in one of the beds and started up the show. 

After hours of watching the Winchester’s struggle with different Supernatural beings, Phil had cuddled closer and closer to Bekah, only to be scared half to death by Rebekah’s raucous laughter at some of her favorite scenes. 

In what seemed to be an incredibly short amount of time, Phil realized it was nearly time to head to the airport. He had planned on getting there at least three hours before the flight was supposed to begin boarding—because better safe than sorry!!

Phil tapped Bekah on the shoulder saying, “Bekah, honey. We need to start getting ready to leave soon.” 

“But I don’t want you to leave!”

“I don’t wanna leave you either, but we can’t just stay here forever! We have to get back to the UK so we can talk to BBC about restarting our Radio Show!” 

“Uh, fine!! I guess that’s okay… but why do we need to leave so early?”

“Well I don’t know how long the lines are gonna be, or how bad traffic will be, or whether there will be a terrorist who comes so they block everything off, or any number of other scenarios that would be just my luck to happen on my way back!”

“Haha, I guess that is true… I suppose I can help you here in a minute.”

“Awe. You don’t need to do that,” Phil said as he turned his back on Bekah to grab his suitcase. 

*WHACK*

“GOT YA!!”

Bekah had taken advantage of Phil’s back being turned and had whacked him across the back with her pillow. 

“Oh now it’s on!!”

***Ten Minutes Later***

“I’m gonna get you,” shouted Bekah as she ran blindly toward Phil in an effort to win the never-ending pillow fight. 

What Bekah didn’t realize was that Phil had left a shirt on the floor right in her path to him. She ran full speed at Phil, slipped on the shirt, and knocked both of them over—thankfully landing on some of the blankets that had been knocked off the bed. 

“OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY???” Phil frantically tried to make sure Bekah was okay, but leaned over to see her laughing hysterically at her failure. 

“Hahahahhahahaha!!! I’m fine! Are you okay? I’m the one who barreled into you!”

“I’m fine,” responded Phil, smiling fondly at Bekah. 

Bekah couldn’t stop her laughter from continuing to bubble out of her mouth. 

Phil, not quite knowing what to do, leaned over Bekah and quickly pressed his lips against hers. 

Bekah immediately stopped laughing and looked up at Phil shell-shocked. 

“I hope that was okay… You were just so adorable I couldn’t help myself!” Phil exclaimed, looking a bit ashamed of himself.

“Are you kidding me?! Philip Michael Lester, I couldn’t be happier that my first kiss happened with you. I’m even okay with the fact that it happened as a result of my barreling into you and knocking us over!” Bekah responded enthusiastically. 

“Wait. You’re saying that no one had ever kissed you before?! I can’t believe that! You are the sweetest, albeit geekiest, girl I have ever met! That’s why I love you so much!” 

Phil, realizing what he just said, leaned down and kissed Rebekah again, in hopes of distracting her from what he had just said. 

Once Phil had pulled away, Rebekah looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. 

“Oh no! Did I do something wrong? Tell me what I did!!” Phil said in a panic.

Bekah simply shook her head and croaked out, “Philip Lester, you could not be more perfect! I don’t know how I’m gonna survive the rest of my summer without you! Also, don’t be embarrassed—I know it’s kinda early, considering we just met, but I really do love you too.”

The couple laid there staring at one another for a few more minutes before realizing that they still had to get ready to go to the airport so that Phil could catch his flight. 

Phil stood up and extended a hand to help Bekah to her feet. He pulled her hard enough that she ended up embracing him once she was standing. Phil hugged her tightly to his chest before saying, “Alright! The sooner we get packed, the sooner we can get to the airport, and the more time we have together before I leave.”

Bekah and Phil packed up all of their stuff faster than they had previously thought possible. When they had finished, Phil called a cab and they headed to the airport. 

When they arrived, they found that the lines were incredibly short and Phil, having thought ahead, had already purchased a cheap ticket for Bekah so that she could get through airport security with him. 

When they reached the gate, the couple was shocked to see that Dan and Annie (or DAnnie as Bekah and Heather thought of them) were already sitting by the gate. 

“Wow, guess Annie is a good influence on Dan, huh?”

“Apparently! I don’t think he’s ever been so early for a flight before!”

“Hehehehehe, let’s go make fun of him!” 

“You can do that while I go use the loo”

“Oh, okay! Hurry back.” 

Phil handed Bekah his stuff to carry the short distance over to Dan and Annie while he “ran to the loo.” He was actually running to the gift shop he had seen on their walk to the gate. He grabbed some mocha-flavored chocolates and a dozen red roses and headed back to the gate to surprise Bekah. 

Meanwhile Rebekah had been annoyingly teasing Dan by calling him “Daniel” and asking how his night had gone and asking how Annie had already managed to rub off on him. She saw Annie grin and make eye contact with Dan and realized that Phil must have been on his way back from the bathroom. 

When Bekah turned around, she couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw Phil two steps away holding a dozen roses and a box of chocolates. Hoping to cover her tears, Bekah ran into Phil’s arms and cried out “Philip Lester! Are you even real?! I love you so much!!” 

After Bekah had recovered, she claimed her chocolates and flowers and gave Phil a quick kiss before turning back to Annie and taunting her with her new gifts. 

Phil merely rolled his eyes at Bekah’s antics. He mouthed “go get something for Annie” at Dan and watched as Dan realized that he should go do something. Smiling at his friends’ happiness, Phil made himself comfortable on the floor waiting for Dan to get back. 

Meanwhile Bekah had cuddled back into Phil’s chest and was chatting with Annie while she waited for Dan’s return. 

Once Dan returned and Heather and PJ had arrived at the gate, it was about time to start boarding. 

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” a teary-eyed Bekah exclaimed.

“Me too, honey! But skype will have to do for a while. At least until one of us can visit the other!” Phil responded in his usual positive manner. 

“Well skype is better than nothing! After all, I did steal one of your hoodies from your luggage earlier! I figured it was okay, as I wanted to be able to remember what you smell like!”

“Well what about me?!”

“Don’t worry… I put one of my hoodies in your bag. I am a woman. I tend to think ahead,” Bekah said with a wink. 

As the final boarding call went out, Phil gave Bekah one last hug and kiss and whispered, “stay safe, honey, and I’ll call you as soon as we arrive in London. I love you!”

Bekah responded with, “You had better call me, Philip! If Annie or Heather get a call before I do, I will be VERY upset!” The statement was accompanied with the most exaggerated wink that Bekah could muster, as well as an adamant “I love you too, you big teddy bear!”

As Phil walked through the gate to the walkway, he turned and blew a kiss at his precious Bekah and waved until he couldn’t see her any longer. When he turned forward again, he saw Dan and PJ standing there with silly grins on their faces at he and Bekah’s ridiculous antics. 

“Love declarations already, old man?” asked Dan with one of his classic winks.

“You must just be anxious to marry before you get too old, huh?” joked PJ.

“Uh huh, and what about you two, PJ with your drawing and letter and Dan with your teddy bear?” Phil responded in kind. 

“Touché,” laughed Dan and PJ as the three boarded their plane and got settled into their seats for their flight back home to London. 

None of the guys got much sleep on the flight, as all three of them were contemplating what the future would hold for them and their girls. 

_________________________________________________

Back at the airport, the girls stood in their group hug attempting to recover from the emotional rollercoaster they had experienced over the past 72 hours. They couldn’t believe their luck. After saying a quick prayer for safe travels, the girls watched until the plane was out of sight before heading to catch a cab back to the hotel to fetch their car. 

“Do you think we should have told them that I had my car here?” asked Heather. 

“Nah, watching them attempt to pronounce our destination to cabbies was much more entertaining!” responded Bekah laughing. 

“Now, who’s driving first?” 

“NOSE GOES!!!” shouted Bekah as she poked her nose. 

Heather, having the worst reaction time of the three, simply made peace with her fate and said, “fine, but y’all have to tell me what happened last night with each of you!” 

“DEAL,” shouted Annie and Rebekah at the same time. 

The girls had a safe, but uneventful trip back to Illinois and settled back into their normal lives… except that they had weekly (or bi-weekly in Bekah’s case) skype calls with their boyfriends and the constant barrage of text messages between the six of them. 

Overall, the girls couldn’t have hoped for a better start to their summer vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave any feedback in the comments. 
> 
> Thanks, friends! <3


End file.
